1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curb forming apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which travels along a single horizontal longitudinal form and pavement surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous concrete and asphalt handling machines have been developed over the years to lay a continuous stretch of curbing. These prior art machines are usually large self-propelled units which travel across the surface of an already-laid pavement. These units are impractical for use on smaller operations, therefore, numerous smaller machines have been developed. Oftentimes, however, a municipal ordinance or statute mandates that immediately after a pavement has been laid and while still wet, the curbing should be laid thereon. These prior art machines are incapable of forming a curb on a still wet pavement without destroying the surface of the pavement. Also, these prior art machines usually require the use of "zero-slump" or "one inch-slump" concrete mix to operate efficiently. This concrete mix cures very rapidly and is hard to work when finsihing.
Other curb forming machines have been developed to ride along two parallel strings of forms. These machines are used to lay a curb before a pavement has been laid. These machines may not be used if the municipality has an ordinance or statute of the type noted above. Further, the operation of these machines is time consuming in that two strings of forms have to be laid and disassembled.